


Games Without Frontiers

by Branch



Series: Tennis Sanctuary [23]
Category: Angel Sanctuary, Prince of Tennis
Genre: Crack, Drama, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukimura decides how to deal with Belial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games Without Frontiers

Seiichi’s expression toward the end of practice had indicated that he wished to speak with Belial, so Belial had obligingly waited for him in the small garden behind his house. It didn’t take long for Seiichi to find hir there.

"Belial," Seiichi said, a bit wearily, "I’d appreciated it if you could stop trying to provoke everyone. Including me."

Belial chuckled low in hir throat. Se had rather suspected that hir human had caught on to the reason Belial toyed with his team. "But Seiichi-san, you have such strength in you." Se draped hirself against him and whispered in his ear, "One likes to feel it." Which was only the truth. When Seiichi was angry his soul had an edge on it that cut deliciously.

Seiichi was still for a moment before his hand lifted and turned Belial’s face toward his. Belial breathed in when se saw his eyes–piercing as when he was angry, but softer. "Stop trying to use me to hurt yourself," he told hir. "I’m not pleased with the idea, however much security it gives you to be hurt when you expect it."

Belial shivered, and absently damned hir own weakness for those who saw clearly and spoke the truth. It was what interested hir in Seiichi in the first place, of course, but se hadn’t honestly expected a mortal, however impressive, to see _this_ clearly.

Seiichi was still looking at hir, gaze turned thoughtful. An edge of mischief crept into it. "I’ve been thinking that there are other ways to get what you want," he murmured. "And turnabout is only fair, yes?" He leaned forward. And kissed Belial, slow and strong. And Belial had to admit, hir latest acquisition had a point; his mouth was gentle, but the weight of his soul against hirs was powerful and demanding, and clear as a lake of glass.

Belial broke off and leaned back in Seiichi’s arms, laughing. Seiichi merely took the chance to taste the skin of hir throat.

"You know," Belial observed, voice a little husky, "this is one of the things mortals and celestials _really_ aren’t supposed to do."

"I’ve already sold my soul to a demon," Seiichi noted, dryly, against Belial’s collar bone. "Breaking another rule is supposed to concern me, why?"

"One thinks," Belial told the sky, dreamily, "one may just be in love."

Seiichi lifted his head and looked at hir, eyes dark and fathomless in the dusk. "Don’t say that to me too easily, Belial." His voice held a hint of warning.

A breath of uneasiness blew through Belial, but se dismissed it. Seiichi had a powerful and fascinating soul, but surely no human could bind hir. "Will lust do?" se inquired lightly.

Seiichi’s lips curved, though his gaze was level and serious. "For now."

Surely.

 

**End**


End file.
